Tumblr drabbles
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: Drabbles I post on Tumblr about KHR.
1. Chapter 1

"Who`s a good boy?" She said as tickled the two year old toddler in your lap. Laughing shrieks were her answer and the child she came to love as her own wiggled in delight.

A sudden knock on your door interrupted play time with little Angelo. She carefully placed him back in his crib and went to open the door.

The one who rang appeared to be a handsome man if a few years older than her with the most spiky brunette hair she had ever seen and sharp brown eyes that cut through like the sharpest blade.

"Hello." Even his voice sounded dangerous, as calm as it was.

"I am here to take my son home." He said before entering the apartment without asking any sort of permission.

"Your son?" She asked bewildered. When Bianca had called her at the hospital before she went in labor she had told her that the father was a one night stand that didn`t matter and she would rather forget him. Then after the birth she had managed to persuade her sister to sign over legal guardianship of the newborn baby to you. Once she had her nephew, now son in her hand she named him, since his birth mother didn`t. She had named him Angelo, since he was a little angel to you the moment you held him in her arms.

And now this man appears after two years.

Said man had walked straight to Angelos` room and was holding the small boy in his arms with a smile that held real gentleness in it. And now that the two were in the same room, she could see the similarities. The same face and hairstyle, only Angelo had inherited his coloring from his mothers side of the family. Her mothers ink black hair and the only thing he had from his birth mother, jade green eyes.

"Where is Bianca?" The man asked, lifting his gaze from his son from just as second and the warmth that had been there vanished when he looked at her.

"I don`t know." She said quietly, and watched fascinated and quite honesty a bit fearfully as fury leaked into his expression.

"What do you mean you don`t know?" The voice was deathly still, and she knew the only reason why she wasn`t in immediate danger was because he was holding his son. However that spoke nothing of afterwards.

"She left the hospital as soon as she recovered and was deemed healthy by the medical staff." She continued to explain.

"And what about my son, she didn`t think to take care of him?" The anger in his words scorched in the air, if they could actually drip acid, there would be a hole in the floor by now.

"She wanted to give him up after she delivered him." That had been the wrong thing to say, his anger was almost palpable.

"But I convinced her to sign guardianship over Angelo to me. Since Bianca said she wasn`t really interested in having children."

Turning to look at her the man spoke.

"You raised him." It wasn`t a question so she could only nod.

"How? You look to be even younger than Bianca, how did you afford to look after a child when you would need living expenses and I haven`t seen any other presence in the household.

"I work from home. And the small trust fund our parents left behind for me and my sister helps."

"Bianca never said anything about a rust fund."

"I imagine she didn`t, since I am willing to bet that she spent hers a long time ago." Seeing as Angelo was starting to get fussy she approached the man only for him to narrow his eyes at her.

"He needs to get his diaper changed, then get fed and have a nap otherwise he will be cranky for the entire night and spend it crying." with that said she approached him again and gently took her son away to the small changing station where she made quick work of the used diaper which was soon replaced by a new one. holding the now slightly calmer child in her hand, she made her way into the kitchen, where the bottle that she set to be warmed up was waiting to be used.

Testing the temperature of the bottle against her wrist, she deemed it satisfactory and positioned Angelo so he could get his meal. The man silently watched this from the sidelines.

Once the small child was asleep in his crib the two of the sat down to talk.

"So what do you want now?Why did you show up after all this time?" She asked him.

"I want my son with me, where he will be safe. I didn`t even know he existed three days ago!"

"But Bianca said you didn`t want anything to do with the baby."

"Bianca thought that packing her bags and leaving while I was away counts of breaking up. She never told me she was pregnant. I want my son to come home with me."

"You cant! He`s my son too! I don`t want to leave him. By all legal rights I am his mother." she said.

"I`m not saying you should leave him." his voice calmed her down immediately.

"I am saying you should marry me." That made her pulse quicken for several reasons.

One he was incredibly handsome, easily the most handsome man she had seen in her life.

Two he was asking her to marry him, those words alone make heart rates speed up.

Three and in her case the most important he was the father of her sisters biological child!

"Are you out of your mind?!" She whisper shouted, in order not to wake Angelo.

"No I assure you I am quite is just as you said, you are his legal guardian and mother while I am his biological father. Neither one of us wants to part with him so the only solution would be to get married, people will assume you are his birth mother due to him looking more alike to you than your sister with your black hair and her blonde one."

" Our mothers hair color." She muttered stunned.

"Yes, people will only assume I had him with you and found out after he was born and decided to marry you so the boy could have a full family when growing up." He let a smirk to grow on his face making him look like a lethal predator going in for the kill.

"Besides as the Don of the Vongola, I can assure you legalness means nothing in the under world."

 _Oh dear God, Bianca what have you done?_


	2. Chapter 2 My wife has amnesia?

Just like a summary of the entire drabble. I got this from kill the cliche here on Tumblr and it has been stuck in my head and I just wanted to write it.

"My wife has amnesia?" Tsuna asked the doctor.

Said man gave him a pitying look. "I'm afraid so, the impact on her head lead to severe loss of memory. I am afraid that she will never be able to remember."

Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna POV.

Hell if he did. He was tricked by his then soon to be father in law. The stinking bastard had tried to scam the familia after racking up a dept once he gambled everything he owned. He offered his own daughter as a leeway. But once she stepped one foot in the Vongola mansion he high tailed out of Italy on the night they were supposed to have their honeymoon.

Needless to say the honeymoon was replaced by a intense investigation on his 'bride' who had denied helping her father escape only to be stunned with tears leaking from her eyes as she held the stinging cheek.

A few days later he showed her her father's decapitated head, his expression forever frozen in fear. Seeing the same fear take over her features he left and ordered the head be thrown in the most disgraceful place a dead body could be thrown without being found.

Needless to say the marriage went downhill after that. He was to angry to touch her and she was to scared. They slept in different rooms in the mansion, she never showed up at the meals he was present for in the dining room and he took his dinner in his office. The only time they were anywhere close to one another was during social functions when she was quietly standing by his side, or when he stumbled back after a night of finding another woman for his bed, the bed his wife refused to enter.

He would come in, reeking like sex and perfume sometimes mistake her room with his, sometimes he did that just to spite her. They would start an argument that would usually end either with him slamming the door as he left to his study or her on the ground with a red cheek and unshed tears pooling in her eyes as he left for his office.

Tonight, tonight though it ended differently. After the rare slap, she didn't collapse on the ground from the hit. Instead she just turned her head to look back at him with eyes so full of hatred and anger. She was the one to storm out of the room this time, slamming the door. Not long after he entered his office he was informed that one of the cars had left the garage. He payed it no mind where would she go. Her father was dead, the house she had lived in was repossessed after her father lost it.

And here he was now, trying to drink himself to sleep. As he looked at the ring he remembered her in the simple wedding dress she had worn. After he had agreed to marry her due to her family having great reputation and connections well before her father. He had refused a large ceremony like the mongrell had wanted but had caved in once Tsuna turned his cold eyes on him.

A simple white gown with the skirt reaching to the middle of her calves. Half sleeves long enough to cover her elbows and a short veil held by a headband.

As they filled out the book register and left for the mansion (since there was no reception) he had thought to himself maybe this could work. But all hope of it working out went with finding out her father (who was absent at the signing of the register) had taken money from the familia and left. Everything was hell after that.

Suddenly frantic steps could be heard becoming louder and louder as they neared his office doors. Who was it now?

"Judaime! There has been an accident!" Gokudera yelled out, slamming the door open.

"What happened?"his speech was only slightly slurred, his flames purging away the effects of alcohol.

"The Donna! The car she was driving crashed." He could see his storm Guardian was shoocken, the car crash reminding him of his mother's death.

Was she drunk? " Tsuna asked, she didn't look like one who would drive under intoxication.

" No, the breaks were cut. "Gokudera said grimly making Tsuna straighten in his seat.

" What? "

" After the hospital called I had several members go check. They confirmed that the breaks were sabotaged. That was the car we were suppose to use to go to the Ventana familia in three days for the collaboration between the two territories.

"She's in hospital?" Tsuna asked after he got the required information about the sabotage.

"Yes in Santa Maria General. I'm sorry Judaime they didn't tell me more about her. Are you going to see her? " He asked, getting only a nod before Tsuna left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he reached the hospital and got the information in which room she was Tsuna slowly walked the corridors until he found the designated number.

The had to take a double take when he looked at her seemingly asleep on the bed. Despite a few scratches and cuts on her face and limbs the only noticeable injuries were the sling on her left arm and the bandages around her head. Her hair which was shoulder blade length was shorn off to properly treat the head wound the only serious injury she had.

"Are you her husband?"he heard a voice ask and turned to look at an elderly woman in blue scrubs. She asmiled warmly when he only nodded.

She is a very lucky young lady. Not many come out of such a car crash with so few injuries. The only notable injuries are her sprained shoulder and head trauma. She is still in a medicated sleep but should awake in a few hours."

Not saying anything, just entering the room he took a seat next to the bed.

Seeing her asleep now with hair a different length made her seem like another person. But when she awoke he would be met with hate in those eyes.

He must have dozed off at some point, one moment it was the middle of the night, now mid morning. And her condition hadn't changed. Still asleep on the bed, face slack as if sleeping.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he glanced back at her only to see her hand twitch. Slowly the twitching grew stronger and her eyes started to flutter. Calling the doctor and drawing the attention of those two unfocused eyes to him he awaited the hate and loathing to arrive but blinked in surprise when the only feeling there was confusion.

"Who are you?" the words leaving her mouth made the doctor and nurse entering break into a flurry of movement and questions. After half an hour of asking questions and several other filled with MRI scans Tsuna was pulled away from his wife by an older doctor.

"My wife has amnesia?" Tsuna asked the doctor. Said man gave him a pitying look. "I'm afraid so. While she hasn't sustained injuries anywhere else, the impact on her head lead to severe loss of memory. I am afraid that she will never be able to remember."

Thinking about the doe eyed female who drank in every word he said once he had calmed her down whilst waiting for an MRI scan.

He had rambled on complete lies like how nice her body felt when he held her when they slept. How she cooked breakfast for the two of them and brought him lunch and dinner to his office when he couldn't make it. How they went to bed every night whispering sweet dreams to each other.

Really whatwas he supposed to say? That the two of them were forced to marry one another and he had traumatized her by showing her father's head to her?

No he'd rather take the clean slate. If what the doctor said was true it should be easily accomplished.

But just to make sure he will ask Shamal as well. And if the whole new newly wedded life story is to be believable he needed to fill out the plot holes in their story.

He had phone calls to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her (former) room was searched through by himself in order to see if he could find what he was looking for. Her diary. The next thing that had information about her than she used to.

A few days ago Shamal had called to confirm what the doctor had said.

 _"It's not her brain was a hard drive and the crash deleted everything except basic information such as her own name, the ability to read and write. Even her school lessons remain but she can't remember the people or events that took place outside of that. "_

Reading the written memoirs only steeled his resolve in his idea. She was nothing like her father. Raised by a sickly mother who got worse as her father squandered the family's savings and property so that they couldn't afford medicine. Leaving for a scholarship as soon as she turned 18 and succeeding, becoming valedictorian of her graduating class. Fighting to find a job, apartment. Then her father calls her begging for help at the cost of his life. Finding out about the engagement, the marriage. The first horrid horrid day and how she couldn't look at her wedding dress any more, hence it being buried deep in the closet.

He memorized every important detail in the little book and used both truth (her life up before her father called her) and lies (from said point till today in 'improved' version).

He made sure not to leave any as the story went the two of them met by complete accident when they bumped into one another and he helped her gather the papers she dropped. They later laughed at the sheer cliche when she bought him coffee for helping her. Exchanging phone number in hopes of friendship and they saw that friendship quickly bloom into love. Not long after confessing their feelings to each other Tsuna asked her to marry him. On her insistence the wedding was a small quiet affair with just them, the priest an witnesses. A small dinner between the two of them was the reception. Unfortunately before they could have the honeymoon he was called to an urgent business involving the company he ran and has been run ragged ever since. Boy was he a romantic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the staff was warned not to mention anything of the past that had been unless it wasn't like the story. Even the Guardians, all of them had agreed to play along.

The last thing to do was burn any evidence of the old relationship between them, and he had already replaced the seldom pictures they had with top of the art photoshop. Now as he watched the journal burn to pieces (he had already made a copy with her handwriting courtesy of a forgery expert who was clever enough to suggest he add a few 'romantic' entries to solid the belief.) Tomorrow his wife would be coming home as he went to pick her up with a huge bouquet of flowers.

XXX X X X

As he woke up with the faint floral scent of her shampoo and short strands of hair ticking his cheeks he marvled how peacefully she slept in his arms. Taking a deep breath before nuzzling his nose in her hair while tightwnong his grip just the slightest bit as he started to drift into dreamland.

A knock on his office door sounded before it opened and her head peeked through.

"I brought you dinner. For you and me. And once you've finished eating you are going to bed. No arguing."

Smiling indulgingly at her he chuckled as he sat down next to her to eat.

"Of course Dear "

After the nice dinner they walked to their bedroom, took off their shoes before slipping into bed with their clothes still on. As Tsuna pulled the covers over them she whispered.

" Goodnight Tsuna."

He smiled as he gently,pressed a kiss to her temple.

As he lays there falling deeper and deeper into Morpheus' sleep he can't help but think one tiny traitorous though .

"I am so happy she has irreversible amnesia. "


End file.
